


Vivify

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Car Sex, Childbirth, Childhood Memories, Children, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Moon, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pack Family, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Public Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, True Mates, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: *Allison/Isaac Mating/Romance Fic* *Rated Explicit for a Reason* *Heavy Fluff/Romance/Smut* *Allison doesn't die* *Not Canon* *Pregnancy/Marriage Fic*Allison Argent never thought that after breaking up with her first love Scott, that she'd end up not only dating but falling madly in love with one of the newest members of his pack, the shy and loving werewolf, Isaac Lahey. But after they spend the summer together in France, they return to find that Allison is pregnant, and their lives are going to be forever change as a new and unexpected threat looms on the horizon. As the threat draws closer, can they keep their love alive even when everything is falling apart around them?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Kate Argent/Isaac Lahey's Father, Peter Hale/Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Vivify Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. It's me. I had another idea. And yup. This is what happened lol. My friend was writing a teen preg/mating teen wolf fic and I wanted in on the action, yet I didn't want to do the pairing she was doing. So, I decided to do the unlikely Allison/Isaac pairing, and decided to keep both of them around, and have lovey dovey stuff happen etc. It's going to be extremely fluffy/romantic focusing on a very protective Isaac and also Allison as his werewolf mate, that yes, he turns and mates with. And no, it's not going to be canon at all. And no, her family's messed up code will not make her die cause she turns, cause I said so. Lol And yeah. It's gonna be cute, fluffy and romantic. So there. Enjoy lol.

Vivify Chapter 1

_**Vivify-(verb): To Enlighten; Brighten; Sharpen.** _

Allison’s heart clenched hard in her chest, remembering the pained expression that her longtime boyfriend and first love, Scott had given her when she had broken the news to him that not only was she breaking up with him, but that she was now going to be dating the newest member of his pack, Isaac Lahey.

She squeezed her eyes shut and felt her heart stutter, her stomach rolling with a slight feeling of nausea.

She gasped and her eyes flew open, when she felt Isaac’s fingers gently lace together with her own and felt him pull her as close as he could in their assigned airplane seats.

Her heart began to flutter in a different way, as she looked up at him, a blush returning to her cheeks and her dark eyes regarding him through her long, thick lashes.

“Are you alright, Ally?” He murmured, his voice gentle and kind, something that made her lips part in surprise before she quickly pursed them and nodded, not being able to help the small smile that now graced her lips.

“I’m fine. Just…Thinking.”

His eyes scanned over her face, and she knew he could hear her heart, knowing that she was lying, but said nothing and only gave her a nod of understanding.

If it was one thing Isaac Lahey knew and understood well, it was that people kept secrets, and not always because they meant to.

But because they felt it was necessary, or that they felt the need to protect others from the harsh realities that happened in everyday life.

He relaxed more when he heard the petite girl’s heart finally calm into a steady beat, making him close his eyes relishing in its beautiful sound.

He didn’t know when he had realized that Allison Argent, his Alpha’s ex-girlfriend was his mate.

But the realization not only shocked the hell out of him, but also completely broke Scott in a way that he knew he would never fully recover from.

Scott had allowed him to stay in the pack sheerly because that was how Scott was.

It didn’t matter how badly you hurt him; he always forgave.

But Isaac knew that Scott would never forget.

His own heart fluttered with nerves, and for a moment he was thankful he hadn’t yet turned and claimed Allison.

Yet being the keyword.

He fully intended to not only turn her, but mate her as soon as they arrived in France where they would be spending what he knew would be the most amazing summer of his life.

He leaned his head back onto the seat and gave Allison’s hand a gentle squeeze, feeling like a damn miracle had happened when her father had asked if HE would like to accompany Allison to France for the summer, without any supervision, not only startling and shocking Isaac, but Allison as well.

Chris Argent had been awful to Scott when he and Allison had dated, and he knew that Scott had to be fuming after finding out about Isaac whisking Allison away for the summer.

When Isaac had questioned Allison’s father about it, Chris had shocked them yet again when he revealed that he knew that Isaac was a wolf, and that his daughter was his mate.

Isaac was worried that the man, due to the history of his family would be hellbent on killing him at that point, but was even more shocked when Chris merely shrugged and gave him a small smile, before pulling the terrified boy into a tight hug, reassuring him that he knew of wolf mates, and that although he didn’t think it would happen to his own daughter, he knew of the immense love and devotion that a wolf would have for it’s mate, seeing as how they mated for life.

He had confessed he had seen it as soon as he had seen Isaac and Allison together, and it was then that he knew.

Isaac was meant to be with Allison, and he wasn’t about to let his family archaic code get in the way of that.

Isaac was hesitant about the idea of turning Allison, but Chris had surprisingly insisted, saying that it was safer to have her turned and mated, then allowing her to come into any further harm’s way.

He gave Isaac his blessing, and told him that he looked forward to when they returned back home in the fall, stating that his daughter’s mate would always have a home with them.

Isaac felt tears sting at his eyes, his mate’s father’s words still echoing in his mind. He couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten.

He willed the tears away as he looked down and found that Allison had been watching him, a knowing smile adorning her lovely, pink lips.

They held each other’s gaze for a few moments in comfortable silence, before Isaac leaned over and captured his mate’s lips with his own, eliciting a breathy moan from her that he eagerly swallowed.

One of his hands came behind her to gently clasp the back of her neck, and the other threaded into her long hair as he pulled her as close as he could.

He kissed her with everything he had, allowing her to feel all of the love and emotions that he had for her.

When they finally pulled apart a few minutes later, his breath hitched in his throat as he saw a lone tear fall down Allison’s pale cheeks.

He quickly reached up with his thumb and wiped it away, before tilting his head to the side, wondering what had made her cry.

Allison hadn’t even been turned yet but the mating bond was already strong enough that she could easily read what he was thinking and feeling, even without heightened senses.

She smiled a breathtaking smile, as more tears began to fall, confusing him and making his heart race at the same time.

“I’m okay, Isaac. I just…I’m so happy. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy before. It means so much to me that you decided to come with me. To do this…With me. I admit, that being with Scott had never felt like this. You make me feel things that couldn’t even compare…I can’t ever imagine being with anyone other than you now. And…I fucking _**love**_ it.”

Isaac’s heart pounded in his chest and he felt like his entire spirit was soaring right there along with the plane as he gave her a smile of his own and nodded in agreement.

“I’ve never felt this way before either. I think…It just was always meant to be. And that I’m so lucky to have you, Ally. And that this, is just the beginning…” He murmured before he leaned forward and lost himself yet again in the love and adoration of his mate as they left the world as they knew it behind, and embraced the excitement and happiness of new beginnings.


	2. Vivify Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Popping the cherry! Aka Loss of Virginity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Popping the cherry! Aka Loss of Virginity! Allison and Isaac have sex for the first time, and Isaac marks and turns her. 
> 
> Woo! I'm back with a new chapter! Super excited to be writing this fic. I've always adored Isaac and Allison together and I'm so excited to turn this into a huge mega fic about them. And just so you know, they will not be just having one child, they will be having a fairly large family over the years. This fic will not be following canon plot line except for the beginning ideas of season 3. After that, nothing will follow the show and it'll be entirely new stuff. I'm not one who likes to follow plot lines of shows so you won't find me doing that very often. With that said, enjoy.

Vivify Chapter 2

It was late at night when they finally checked into their hotel, and Isaac had had enough waiting to mark and mate with the love of his life.

No sooner had they gotten in the elevator that would bring them up to their room, Isaac had Allison pressed hard against the elevator walls and had lifted her up into his arms, kissing her with a need and hunger that could only be described as primal instinct. 

Allison eagerly returned his heated kisses and moaned into his mouth, making him growl against her lips and his claws extend to lightly lift up her shirt and gently run down her back. 

“Fuck, yes. Isaac, please…I need you.” Allison practically begged, as Isaac’s cock strained hard against his jeans. 

He gathered her up in his arms and stalked off down the deserted halls towards their hotel room, before all but kicking down the door in his need to claim his mate. 

Allison let out a yelp as he slammed the door shut and laid her out on the bed, before eyeing her with a predatory gaze.

Allison blushed as she panted heavily, her panty clad core already drenched enough that it left a large wet spot on her jeans.

Isaac breathed in and relished in the scent of his mate, wanting to immediately take her, mark her and fill her completely with his seed, officially making her his own for the rest of their lives.

But he purposely held back, remembering how Allison had confessed that she and Scott had never had sex before, and she was still very much a virgin. 

The knowledge that he was going to be the only one ever to have her like this made him feel like he was going to fall apart instantly. 

His eyes raked over her lithe figure, admiring her curves that she had in all the right places, and the deep rogue blush that now adorned her pale skin.

She watched him with hooded eyes as he moved slower, wanting to take his time, for both their sakes.

Her because she had never done this before, and him because he wanted to commit everything about this night to his memory, never wanting to rush any detail. 

She smiled softly and reached out for him, silently giving him the permission that he had been waiting for.

He wasted no time before he gently pulled her shirt over her head, and tossed it to the side, taking in the sight of her full bra covered breasts for the very first time. 

He groaned as his eyes immediately were drawn to the sight of her perky nipples already hard against the lacey fabric of her bra.

He growled in approval when she became bolder and more comfortable, reaching around and unhooking her bra, before shrugging out of it and letting it drop to the floor.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise when she bit her lip with a teasing smirk before cupping her bare breasts and squeezing them. 

Her small fingers pulled and tweaked her nipples as filthy moans and whimpers left her lips.

“Someone knows what they’re doing.” Isaac murmured as he watched her smirk grow wider, making his heart skip in his chest. 

“Just because I haven’t had sex before, doesn’t mean I haven’t ever touched myself.” She breathed as Isaac realized that this girl was going to officially be the death of him. 

“Fuck me…” Isaac groaned as he sat back and watched as Allison swiftly unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid them down her legs before kicking them off and palming herself through the drenched fabric of her panties.

“I was hoping you’d actually fuck me, babe.” She practically purred making him wonder how the hell he ever got so lucky. 

“Planning on it.” He growled before he quickly pulled her hand away and then flicked out his claws, and in one swift swipe, he ripped the flimsy fabric off of her, making her gasp in surprise.

“Isaac!” She cried as she looked at him in shock.

He shrugged and gave her his signature smirk before spreading her legs apart and meeting her eyes. 

“What? You thought you’d actually get to keep those? Fuck that. I’ll get you new ones later. I know an opportunity when I see one.” 

Allison blinked but didn’t have time to react, because the next thing she knew, his claws were safely replaced by his long, human fingers that were now exploring every part of her soaked core.

He grabbed a pillow and slid it underneath her, effectively raising her hips up before he spread her lower lips and dipped a finger into her tight channel, testing exactly how tight she was.

Allison cried out when he pressed against her virgin barrier, a sharp pain radiating throughout her body. Isaac gave her an apologetic look knowing that there wasn’t going to be any avoiding the pain that would soon follow. 

“I’m sorry, Ally. I know it’s gonna hurt but I’ll do my best to keep it from being too bad.”

Allison nodded as his thumb began to rub her clit, and she threw back her head as pleasure washed over her. 

Isaac worked on letting her adjust to the feeling of stretching for a few moments, before he felt her walls pulse around his fingers, and she came hard crying out his name into the darkened room.

He helped her ride out her first orgasm, before pulling away and quickly ridding himself of his own clothes.

Moving so his cock was now situated directly against her wet folds, he leaned down so that he rested on his arms and covered her body completely.

He looked down at her, his eyes filled to the brim with absolute love and devotion and saw that the same look was mirrored in her own eyes.

“Allison Argent, I’ve loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you, and that I fully intend to never spend a day without you for the rest of our fucking lives.”

Allison’s eyes watered at his words and she let out a contented sigh as her hands reached up and cupped his face lovingly. 

“I love you so much, Isaac. And I couldn’t ever imagine ever being away from you again. And there’s no one that I’d rather be my first, but also my last.”

Isaac felt tears spill from his own eyes, as he pulled her as close as possible, before kissing her deeply and then pulling back one final time, silently asking if she was ready. 

Allison bit her lip and nodded before ducking her head down into his chest and braced herself as Isaac slowly slipped inside of her and filled her for the very first time. 

Allison cried out and Isaac held her close, whispering soothing words to her as he let her adjust. 

“Stay with me, Ally. I’ve got you.” He breathed before he suddenly pulled back and then thrust hard once, officially taking her for his own and filling her completely. 

Allison screamed and gripped him so hard that if he had been human, he was sure that she would’ve broken the skin. 

He forced himself to hold still, waiting until he knew that she was alright.

She took several shaky breaths as her cries turned into whimpers, before finally fading enough where she was able to lift her head and meet his eyes. 

“Move, Isaac. Take me. I’m okay.” She whispered as she pulled his lips back onto her own and kissed him so hard that he thought he was going to see stars. 

Isaac moaned as he began to move, thrusting slowly at first and then picking up the pace as he felt her begin to meet him thrust for thrust. 

It wasn’t long before he could feel her walls begin to clench hard around him, and he knew that they were both getting close. 

“Come on, Ally. Cum for me, love. I’ve got you.” He rasped as his name fell over and over again from her lips.

A few seconds later, she came hard around his cock, and his instincts took over as he came hard inside of her and bared his fangs before biting her hard in the crook of her neck. 

Allison screamed one last time, before passing out from both pain and sheer exhaustion, the marking and mating now finally complete.

Isaac all but collapsed on top of his mate and panted hard as he changed back into his human form and quickly checked his mating mark on her neck. 

He was surprised to see that the bite was already starting to heal, signaling that she was going to be turning sooner rather than later. 

He hummed in satisfaction at the sight of his mate finally being marked by him and him alone.

He rolled to the side, and gently took her into his arms as he lost himself to his own exhaustion, and dreamed of his new life that he would share with his mate, and how this was only the beginning.


End file.
